


Ever seen a toy on low battery?

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Affection, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dancing, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, Hugs, In-Jokes, Jokes, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Talking, Touching, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: This play is either a real live wire or you are all toying with me! Let us all hope that joke is the worst part of this work.





	Ever seen a toy on low battery?

No one is born evil. I find evil is made in worlds like our own. Sure, there's evil within us all but how one deals with that all isn't a birth thing. Let us peer into a world before evil ate these two hearts. Tragic or a comfort that such hearts are bound together, yes?

The two actors sat atop a cliff on a car, looking over a city at night. They couldn't see the star tonight, for the city's lights had been too bright for the stars to be seen. Even on nights like these. Still they enjoyed looking over the many, many, lights below. It was a rather pretty view, by most means. The duck laid against the rat as he continued to rant, "And to think about the story behind all these lights. What have the stars done lately? Other than sitting in the skies and disappointing everyone with their seeming lack of live?" The bird had listen to this forever, merely for who was talking. I have heard that if one really likes another, they will enjoy talking to that person even they when disagree. I can't speak on how much they agree on the topic of light bulbs just existing. I can, however, take a guess. "Why is it that every time we come up here, you always talk about lights?" The smiley bird took a pot shot at the now shocked rodent. The mammal blinked a few time in sure shock, before he spat back, "What else is there to talk about up here?!" The taller man waved about to display of nothing to the shorter man. 

The rosey cheeked doll pulled in the dim bulb closer. "I was thinking we would do something other than talk one of these times." The bird huffed. For a moment or two, the rat pondered on this remark. It didn't take too long for him to realizing what that was suppose to mean. Well, at least not as long as it would have if I had to slow burn this one. "Are you flirting with me?" The taller man zapped the question. The shorter man puffed, "No I'm toying with you, Yes I am flirting with you." It was silence for a few seconds. They both turned away of the city lights, slowly melting to the other's eyes. Despite the charged air between them, the two couldn't stop the electric feeling between them. 

Their fingers weaved together. "I.. I think you are sort of neat too." The nervous actor bumbled about the words. The two actors smiled as they continued to look into another peepers. The duck put his head against the rodent's forehead, causing a mild chuckle from his coworker. The both of them held each other closer, kissing another even closer. The wait was well worth it. 

And so they had this moment. No matter what happened, this moment still existed. The world outside their embrace mattered not. As many who made heart connected have often claimed, when they were younger and could take on the world. Things outside they two in rare moments, could keep spinning with them noticing. While such times cannot last forever. It didn't have to, rare moments mattered even without lasting forever. As forever could be a single breath or the blink of the eyes. However short. 

The End.


End file.
